Ninja games
by LadyEmber
Summary: Just random jokes I thought up... what games do ninja's play..?
1. Bumbles & Blunders

Just some random Naruto-ness that popped into my head

So just enjoy, but remember I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Naruto: Let's play blind man's buff!

Sakura (aside): Well that one certainly isn't _*pointing to Naruto_*

Sai (musing to self): I thought it was Blind man's bluff...

_*lots of stumbling around before Naruto trips and falls onto Sasuke, whose kubukiri (his sword) is tangled up between his legs, Naruto somehow manages to grab onto the sheathed weapon*_

Naruto: Woah, someone has a big sword

Sasuke: Keep touching that and you won't even be able to fondle Sai's kunai by the time I'm through with you _*Uchiha death glare #2 firmly in place*_

Sai: I don't understand

* * *

Jiraya: Tsunade, how about you and me go play our own game... _*lecherous leer*_

Tsunade: PERVERT! _*preparing to punch*_

Jiraya (pleadingly): There's sake involved... _*cringing in preparation of being punched*_

Tsunade:_*suddenly happy* _Well why didn't you say so!

_*both walk off together, Jiraya reaching for her boobs…*_

_

* * *

_

_During all this the younger ninja have continued playing, and Naruto is once again blindfolded. _

_Stumbling forward after being pushed by Sakura he ends up grabbing Lee's spandex-clad ass_

Naruto: Erm... do I want to know who I'm groping this time?

Lee: STOP MOLESTING MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!

_*enter murderous Gaara who roughly glomps Lee*_

Gaara suddenly proclaims possessively: MINE!

_*proceeds to drag his "Spandex Man" Lee off stage to places unknown*_

Naruto: I don't like this game... _*his face is unusually pale, with a slightly green tinge*_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, that's all from me for now, look forward to more Naruto Randomness some time in the future... not sure exactly when... but someday!

ja ne Ember


	2. Kakashi's Boredom

_Influenced by Valentine and her random remarks

* * *

  
_

During yet another day of boredom and his little orange book being held hostage by Tsunade, Kakashi decides to provide a distraction, one currently wandering around wearing an orange jacked and a mop of bright blonde hair.

Sneaking up behind his student Kakashi gleefully cries:

Kakashi: Got your nose!!!

Naruto: *stares at him before bursting out crying*

Kakashi: *sweatdrops*

Naruto: GIVE IT BAAAAAAACK!!!

*they start running through the streets of Konoha, Naruto still windging over his sensei 'stealing' his nose, suddenly a green blur appears, sporting a shiny bowl-cut…*

Gai: AH, GOOD MORNING MY MOST HIP RIVAL

Kakashi: You say something

*distracted by the green-clad shinobi Kakashi does not see the laundry line and crashes straight into it*

Naruto: YAY! Gots my nose back. Baka sensei!

*does random dance on top of the bundle of laundry that Kakashi is buried within*

Suddenly there is a massive wave of killer intent and Naruto flees the scene, holding his nose firmly in place.

As Kakashi emerges from the now dirt-streaked laundry he gulps, the housewives were not amused...

**Moral: Kakashi never again tried to steal Naruto's nose and stayed away from other people's laundry…**

_

* * *

Love this randomness, don't you?! And Valentine obviously does…right?_

_**Yeah baby yeah!**_

_Ember *sweatdrop*_


	3. Hugfest of Doom

_Just some more awesome randomness that I wanted to share with everyone…

* * *

  
_

It was a normal day of training with Team 9 (also known as Team Gai), Tenten was watching Neji dreamily, the latter stoically ignoring her heart-filled eyes and Gai and Lee…. well….

Lee: "GAI SENSEI!"

Gai: "LEE"

Lee: "GAI SENSEI!"

Gai: "LEE"

Lee: "GAI SENSEI!"

Gai: "LEE"

Lee: "GAI SENSEI!"

Gai: "LEE"

Lee: "GAI SENSEI!"

Gai: "LEE"

Finally Neji could take no more…

Neji: "Argh, I can't take no more! KAI!!!!!!!!"

Surprisingly the sunset that normally appeared during the duo's manic hug-fest disappeared

Gai (aside): "How did he disrupt my unstoppable '_spandex of hypnotic doom'_ genjustu?!"

He frowns in thought, until turning to Neji's shocked face when he realised that he finally ended the torture of his eyes

(to Neji) "Ah Neji, you seem most youthful this fine morning"

Lee (edging closer to Neji, a wild look in his round eyes): "Must kill…"

Gai: "OH NO! Why must my robot decide to go mental now?!"

Neji: "Robot?"

Gai: "…"

After waiting expectantly for his 'teacher' to give him some sort of explanation Neji finally broke his stoic and uncaring mask

Neji: "Ah, screw it. (Turning to Lee) So gonna own your green wrapped ass robot boy"

*He happily proceeds to decimate Lee until the latter falls to the ground twitching spasmodically*

After watching his Robot's rather youthful decimation Gai turns to Neji;

Gai : "… so… you want a suit" *somehow plucking one of the green monstrosities from thin air*

Neji: *deadpans and stares at his possibly mental sensei for several silent minutes*

Finally he answers

"Thought you'd never ask"

Both then skip off into the distance, a mysterious sunset following the two

Tenten is left staring after the two, left seriously confused. Finally noticing the remains of the Lee-bot she has a sudden epiphany

Tenten: "I wonder if I could make a Neji-bot….."

The empty clearing is filled with evil cackling and the real Neji is left with shivers running down his spine.

* * *

**Moral: Just run away from the suits… run very far away….

* * *

  
**

_Well, there's another instalment to my Naruto Randoms, wonder what might happen in the next one…_


End file.
